Book One
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: Someone that ended up growing up with Korra and his effects on the story in The Series.


**This is for my Aunt.**

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the offical ****content. **

If Suyin were to start throwing curses, she would be doing it right at this very second. The woman had dark grey color hair, that let her pitascho green eyes shine out even more than she expected. She also wasn't expected Kuvira to casually wake her up from her slumber to state that her youngest child, Murasaki easily ran away. The teen gave Suyin a nearly uncaring look, her fern green eyes seemed happy that the boy had ran away from the house. The woman wanted to grill Kuvira but the girl's black hair was messy while her posture stayed sloppy. This screamed that Kuvira had gotten up to the news as well.

"Search the grounds! I want him found!" Suyin ordered.

Kuvira gave a smirk as she turn heel.

"You won't find him." She stated.

Kuvira left Suyin to her room before the distressed mother could speak another word to her. Her eyes hardened as she walked down the hallway.

'After all, I helped him escape.' Kuvira thought.

Murasaki ran down the road as his black hair became messy at the way he dash off into the night. His eyes were faded indicating to anyone that the little boy was blind. He didn't know where were he would be going but one thing for certain. Murasaki did not want to be in that specific house.

**Years later. **

It was a clear day as the sun shine brightly down on a group of people. They stood in a enclosed ice arena, signalling they were at a north or south pole. The ground was replaced by ice or snow with the earth buried deep beneath the substance. A fight rage within the area as a teen went up against several firebenders. The girl had olive color skin that would make her blue iris's more distingishable with her long black hair put in a ponytail. She dealt with one of the firebenders without restraint.

"She is amazing." A bystander stated.

The bystander was a woman in her late years of life, blue color eyes while her hair was grey.

"She lacks restraint." Another bystander responded.

"Yes, because you all trapped her here with no way of finding that restraint." A teen spoke.

The teen stood at a less than average height while his pale color eyes didnt hold the rage but his voice seem to lash out at the bystanders.

"Murasaki it is alright, Tenzin is going to come and take you both to his home in Republic City. It'll be a new pace for you both." Katara said.

"Wait, so I can actually focus on my airbending training?" A girl asked.

Everyone went to look at the teen that had fought against the several firebenders and it looked like she had won against them all.

"Fortunately, yes amazon girl." Murasaki answered.

"Midget." She spat back.

"Now, now Korra nows not the time. Tenzin will be here later and getting your things ready will be of more importance." Katara tried to break the two up.

Murasaki gave a grin at getting the reaction that he wanted from Korra and continued to throw insults at her.

"Ape." He fired back.

"Insect."

Katara sign in frustration and walked off while shaking her head. The rest of the others that were watching quickly followed suit.

"Gorrila."

"Little girl."

The two would continue on with throwing jabs at one another until finally they would pause before breaking out into laughter.

"At least we can go to Air Temple Island." Korra said after her fit of laughing.

"We can get out of this place especially you, The Avatar has to be traveling the world not stuck in here, I can even take you to the place me and my mother went." Murasaki said.

Korra's eyes lit up with glee.

"Yes, I have been dying to know where the both of you went off too." Korra responded.

"It's a secret until I let you know." Murasaki said.

"I know, I know but we have to start packing before everyone tries to lecture us on the importance of packing." Korra stated.

"Such fools I swear." Murasaki said.

The pair headed for the house that they lived in to begin packing their things. As the afternoon became evening did the pair wait outside the main house. A familiar flying sky bison came into view along with the prospect of leaving this place. The bison touch down with Katara reaching it first while Korra and Murasaki lagged behind a bit. The first one down from the bison seemed to instantly gravtiate to Katara.

"Why, hello Jinora." Katara greeted.

The girl known as Jinora place her hands together while looking up at Katara with pleading eyes.

"Can you please tell me your verison of what happened to Zuko's mother?" She asked.

Katara raised a brow at what the girl had asked her to do, her eyes drifted towards Murasaki but only for a second. As the attention went back to Jinora.

"Sure, it is an interesting-"

A girl came flying into the conversation and landed in between Jinora as well as Katara.

"Hey, grandma. We came to visit!" She shouted in joy.

Katara smiled before chuckling.

"Yes, it is lovely that you all came to visit."

Jinora pouted at not having Katara able to tell her the story.

"I can give you a brief overview about it." Murasaki called out.

Jinora eyes widen at having the prospect of being told some of the other parts of the story. The girl rush over to Murasaki.

"Tell me!" Jinora demanded in her moment of excitment.

"Well..."

Murasaki and Jinora would stay in their figure of conversation while Korra went up to Katara's side. There they saw a man with no hair reach up to a woman with dark brown hair. His eye color match Katara's while the woman his hand reach out to had green color eyes. She took his hand with a bit of irriation.

"Tenzin Im pregnant not helpless!" She scolded.

The man known as Tenzin lead her down to the ground which Katara greeted.

"How is everything going, Pema?" She asked.

The woman would try to answer until she was covered in snow, she shock off the material to give an unammusd look at her youngest son, Meelo.

"I'm a snowbender!" The boy shouted gleefully.

"Such lively children they are." Katara complimented.

Pema look at Katara with annoyance.

"For once can I have a child that doesn't bend." Pema said.

"I hate to break it to you but your next child will be a bender." Katara replied.

"I wouldnt, its quite funny seeing her in so much disstress." Murasaki said.

Pema glared at the smirking teen who had walk off, it seem he had overheard a part of their conversation.

"What is wrong with that child?" Pema asked.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes as did Katara's but let it go as Tenzin went to counsel his wife.

"Dont worry about him he turned like that with his mother's influence. He cares for you." Tenzin said.

"Sure, he does." Pema stated with fake happiness.

"Murasaki isnt easy to get but he does care. I mean we are best friends." Korra introduce herself into the conversation.

"Lets all go inside so we can catch up." Katara advise.

It didnt take long for everyone to move out of the cold and into the warmth of the building. Everyone was sitted at a table with Korra and Murasaki next to the other. Tenzin with his wife and mother while the child had their own section of the table.

"So Tenzin what will be our first lesson together?" Korra asked.

Tenzin seemed to inwardly wince at the question but did answer it.

"I'm afraid I can't take you to Republic City, at the moment there is an uprising and it's not safe for you to be in the city. It would be best for you to wait here until after the issue is solved." Tenzin said.

Korra became angry and dishearted by Tenzin's words. As she deeply wanted to get in touch with her spiritual self. To learn how to Air bend and all she got was to keep waiting, that in itself frustrated her. The teen would speak out but when Murasaki narrowed his eyes into a caculating cold look. She backed off, mainly in fear of what he was going to say.

"Such a pathetic excuse you should be ashamed of yourself, preventing the avatar to learn airbending. I bet Aang is really proud of you. Bravo Tenzin, what a great performance you are putting on for us." Murasaki said sadistically.

The teen had got the reaction he desired as Tenzin grew slightlg angry as his compsure fell.

"I'm not preventing the Avatar from doing anything. I just want her to learn in a safe enviroment." Tenzin defended.

"Aang wasn't in a safe enviroment and he still mastered the four elements. I think it will be okay plus Korra can take care of herself, she is profiencent in the other elements. She cant be here forever but out and about doing her avatar duties." Murasaki countered.

"Thank you! Let me out! I want to be The Avatar, I can fix the problem if you just give me a chance. I wont stay here, it wont help me Tenzin. Please take us with you." Korra replied.

Now Tenzin took a step back, he couldnt reason with either of them amymore. If he rejected then Murasaki would hit his weak points or have Korra down on his neck with her set of reason. Korra would convince him while Murasaki would exploit him until he caved in at taking them with him.

"Fine but I warned you about the dangers. If you are that committed then I have no choice but to tak you both to Republic City." Tenzin said.

Korra and Murasaki look at the other beforr smiling at one another. They gave each other a high five.

"Republic City here we come!" The two shouted.

"Sweet! We can finally show you Air Temple Island!" Ikki shouted.

"I can show you around the city!" Jinora exclaimed.

"We can do all sorts of stuff!" Meelo replied.

Korra chuckled.

"Yes we can all have a great time after my training is done for the day." Korra said.

Finally, the two were leaving but The Adults were unaware of what The Future would be in store for them.


End file.
